Usuario Blog:Peepopapo/Creepypasta:Sans
sansss ng downe da streeet when............... he find a bone asnd he get bonah but sans would nebver say boner i am cryin g and shaking rn thise cannnt b hapapanig ola loxcie n to eske oi bino al vrum vrum demi ma mas my prhimo d jringo lan dya i ez geimer i me jakio mi kuentas ayudenmen 7yuyyyhyhyhyhyhhyhyh 01010101001101000111 100101010010100 k'omo de''sia sans in da street but babay6rus arrive... and he says sans no cossing plese no say s#x woerds and sans wa s all like............. ona boner bonah so he take him to ds a h''sopital and he say sans has didid and he cant stop saying cuss wo''d and then sans became ''ans f''okm b''nertale and sans . exe an d sans from swaptale and sans from rapetale and he took da kidse'' alludenmen mi prymo me a rhaoptado en zu sans geimin i eztoi asus ta do xq sonik ecse binooooooooooooooooooooooo ''then sans..... idk if i can sayerd dis but he said "peterr gerfin says my feet taste epicQ" ajnd omg i cant believ i said it like wtffffffffff sans??????? and then homer arrdvied and said sex peter griffin and they sexed and i donnt like seseex or cuss word but i got a b#oner seengi tpeter sannd homarsexing mmmmmmmm'' ono alludenmen ezke me eskape enn el vrum vruuum demi mamo i eya dise ke es un satan seiseiseiiiii 6666666666 i me da mie do xq ananal le jido a jrani ke ez sataniiko in kiisofrenmiiko i me asus ta xq sansss aparezse kon sonic ecse i teiol s dol i dros rotson c ase bideos grasioso d esta hystoria alludenmen.... oirfavior... me...b azustan.... '''sans raped me tfff and ui have sans chjidlen and they fought in vieternam and liked swaggy epic meme ansd watched famly guy ind teh jungle............. and the vietkogn killed dem onse. so they died and we sad and sans was sans asans sans ans ans nsnsnansn sansss............................. i hat6e drumpf hes oragne. sanS me di jo q ci keria tener a tom i llo le dije ke ci xq tom ez mi karikatura faborita i me ase daño i bulin xq le yodije ke me azustan i el ce rio en komik sans asi jjejejejejj........ ayudenmennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn sanse HAS CORRUPTED ME!!!!!!! HEL''PPP'' BPNA BPNER BOPNER BONER BONER WAIT.................. papayerus savevd me and we met jeffe da killerd and he said lets sexed with papayrs . ' and we sexed sexy style but5 den sans sasys boner with sledner d manand we have le epic fight agaisntttt msans and slednenr and jeff died and said...... MY NAM EJEFF;' oal ezstoi con yep chilakilez enmi vrum vrun konmi ma ma da ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| iel me dijo ke "ola voi a matar a tu mamada i a sansssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss" i llo de "nooo" xq ezo es tamal i ez ilegal matar perszonas sin autorisasion d ananal i elno pidio autirusisasion :(((((((((((((( and t'we meet sansy vlogs and muhammad zahran aditiywamn andf we had kids and they dduidnt die in vietnamn but obama predisent tso theyd went to iraq and died ..' Categoría:Entradas